Copos de nieve
by Breen Martinez
Summary: Copos de nieve que no solo traen el inicio de una estación, sino también, recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: No, todavía no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Copos de nieve**

**I**

_Bufanda_

* * *

Se encontraba fuera de su casa comprando las cosas para la cena y cuándo terminó de comprarlas salió del supermercado, dándose cuenta de que sin duda alguna había empezado a nevar cómo tanto lo habían anunciado.

Salió de ahí sin mucha esperanza de llegar a tiempo a su casa, después de todo, cuándo nevaba los autobuses se retrasaban lo que no le dejaba otra opción que esperar.

Caminó hasta la parada y cuándo llegó se encontró con varias personas que al igual que ella esperaban con ansias el siguiente autobús.

—¿Cuándo tiempo lleva esperando? —Escuchó que una persona preguntaba

—Más de una hora.

Era un poco lógico, ahí estaba empezando a nevar y en otros lugares probablemente la nieve hubiera cubierto gran parte de las carreteras. Kagome dedujo entonces que tendría que esperar mucho más de una hora para poder llegar de nuevo a su casa.

Se mantuvo mirando los copos que poco a poco caían y cubrían todo a su paso, agradeció a su madre haberla convencido de llevar un abrigo y una bufanda por qué si se hubiera salido con un suéter simple sin duda alguna en ese momento se estaría muriendo de frío.

Observó su bufanda, no era la que siempre usaba, dado que la que siempre usaba se le había perdido… _ese _día.

Un ligero rubor subió por sus mejillas, pero nadie lo notó y si alguien lo notó, debió de haber pensado que se debía al frío que estaba haciendo. Pero Kagome sabía que no era por el frío, más bien, era por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

* * *

**II**

_Whiteness*_

* * *

Se había alejado un poco del grupo porqué quería estar sola para poder estudiar para el examen que presentaría en unos días y con todo el ruido que luego provocaban sus amigos no iba a poder, así que lo mejor era desviar un poco su camino.

Había estado haciendo frío y de vez en cuando nevaba; llevaba un abrigo y una bufanda color azul para no resfriarse.

Caminó hasta que finalmente encontró un árbol alejado de todos los demás y se sentó en el suelo recargándose del gran árbol, entonces, sacó su libro de Historia y empezó a estudiar y a decir verdad, se le hacía más fácil estudiar ahí, dónde no había ningún ruido, dónde lo único que se podía escuchar era el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles pero fuera de eso no había nada que hiciera que se distrajera, de hecho, estaban tan concentrada que no había notado que un par de ojos ámbares la miraban con curiosidad —aunque no lo demostraran, claro—. Y él quiso marcharse —después de todo no tenía nada que hacer ahí—, pero permaneció ahí esperando, aunque ni él mismo sabía que esperaba.

Kagome tuvo que desviar la mirada del libro cuándo sintió que algo caía sobre su cabello y levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de qué era un copo de nieve y que no solo era uno, sino eran varios que empezaban a caer poco a poco hasta llenar el suelo de cada uno, logrando así que fuera una blancura total.

Estiró su mano hasta que un copo cayó sobre ésta y sonrió.

—¿No te parecen lindos los copos de nieve, Sesshomaru? —Preguntó y él se dio cuenta de que había sentido su presencia, después de todo. Sesshomaru se mantenía del otro lado del árbol, dándose los dos la espalda mutuamente.

—No.

Kagome se esperaba una respuesta así. —Son bonitos los copos de nieve, lo cubren todo… haciendo que el paisaje se vea mejor.

Y era cierto, poco a poco los copos empezaban a cubrir los árboles haciendo que éstos se vieran mejor de lo que eran. Los animales corrían a buscar un refugio y algunas personas empezaban a salir a jugar con la nieve o se mantenían juntos conviviendo.

Eso era lo hermoso de esa estación; de esa blancura.

* * *

**III**

_Tormenta_

* * *

—¿A Rin no le gusta jugar en la nieve? —Preguntó después de un muy, muy largo silencio. Sesshomaru pareció pensarlo, a decir verdad a su protegida le encantaba hacer cualquier cosa que implicará estar al aire libre. Así que asintió—. ¿Está con Jaken? —De nuevo asintió—. ¿No tendrá frío en un día como éste?

—Está bien.

Kagome ya no sabía que más decir, pero tampoco se quería ir, quería seguir ahí mirando poco a poco como todo se llenaba de un color completamente blanco. Quería estar ahí en silencio, disfrutando la compañía que Sesshomaru… ¿le ofrecía?

Quiso preguntarle que hacía ahí pero era prácticamente imposible que él le diera alguna explicación de por qué permanecía ahí junto a ella, recargado en aquel árbol mirando los copos de nieve caer cuándo el mismo había dicho que no le gustaban.

La temperatura poco a poco bajaba, haciendo que el frío se apoderará de su cuerpo y no quería admitirlo, pero, tenía mucho frío y se tenía que ir o moriría congelada. Además, ¿qué tal si una tormenta se avecinaba y ella no pudiera regresar a la aldea o peor aún, a su casa?

—Debo de irme —dijo al fin—. Hasta luego, Sesshomaru —y le ofreció una sonrisa antes de darle la espalda y empezar su larga caminata hacía dónde según ella se encontraba la aldea.

El Yōkai miró al cielo y supo entonces que una tormenta se avecinaba.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, la siguió.

* * *

Se arrepintió de no haber ido directamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, también de no haberle pedido ayuda a Sesshomaru para regresar a la aldea. ¡Cómo se arrepentía! Ahora se encontraba caminando —con gran esfuerzo— contra la corriente de aire que amenazaba con hacerla caer y sepultarla poco a poco en la nieve —que ya había alcanzado gran nivel—.

Su cabello se mantenía moviéndose al compás del viento, lo que hacía que su visión no fuera muy buena, sus piernas se empezaban a cansar por tener que empujar la nieve y todavía seguir caminado, sus manos se empezaban a poner frías a pesar de los guantes que se había puesto y poco a poco sentía cómo el cansancio se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Sus parpados se empezaban a cerrar; su cuerpo demandaba descanso.

Fue entonces cuando no pudo más y cayó sobre la nieve.

* * *

Sesshomaru la observó caer y se acercó al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa que yacía en el suelo y al cargarla se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba helada, sino que también ella estaba temblando, lo que hizo que al momento de cargarla ella se acurrucara en su pecho en busca de calor.

Entonces, él emprendió la caminata hacía la aldea dónde se encontraba su medio hermano, obviamente no iba a llegar hasta allá y mucho menos se llevaría a esa humana con su grupo y cuidaría de ella. Simplemente la dejaría cerca de la aldea, dónde Inuyasha pudiera percibir su aroma e ir por ella.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

**IV**

_¿Quién?_

* * *

—Disculpe señorita, ¿va a tomar el autobús?

—¿He? —Los recuerdos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos—. ¡Sí! —Y se aproximó a las escaleras para subir el autobús y por fortuna, había encontrado un asiento desocupado junto a la ventana. Le agradeció tanto a la persona que la había llamado, de no ser así hubiera perdido el autobús y tardaría aún más en llegar a su casa.

Aunque al ver por la ventana y ver todo completamente cubierto por la nieve recordó finalmente cuándo había despertado; sus amigos se habían mostrado verdaderamente preocupados por su estado de salud cuándo la habían encontrado.

Kagome le había preguntado a Inuyasha qué si él la había rescatado de morir sepultada en la nieve, pero él había negado, de hecho, le había dicho que a ella la encontró cerca de la aldea, recargada en un árbol y sin su bufanda cosa que a ella le resultó extraña.

Ella sabía que no había estado para nada cerca de la aldea, y podía apostar a que estaba demasiado lejos. Entonces, ¿alguien la había rescatado y llevado hasta ese lugar? Y así había sido así… ¿Quién?

Y después de tanto, tanto pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de qué o había sido un aldeano —aunque no lo creía, un aldeano la hubiera llevado hasta la sacerdotisa Kaede y no la hubiera dejado en un árbol— o había sido Sesshomaru —y aunque fuera creíble que la dejará lejos de la aldea había algo que no encajaba. ¿Por qué él la salvaría? —.

Aunque después prefirió dejar eso por la paz; aunque le diera muchas vueltas al asunto sabía muy bien que no tendría alguna respuesta.

Pero, cada vez que veía nevar se le hacía imposible no acordarse de eso. Aunque se sentía feliz de pensar que él la había salvado.

* * *

_[*] Blancura._

* * *

_Horrores ortográficos corregidos (?)_

* * *

_**Notas interminables de la autora:**_

_Agradezco mucho a las que se acordaron de mí y notaron mi ausencia en Fanfiction n.n Se los agradezco enserio, fue un gesto muy lindo y aunque no tenía nada de inspiración explote lo que pude a mi musa._

_Bueno, el punto de estás interminables notas era el hecho de qué abandonaré por un tiempo el mundo de Fanfiction por muchas… cosas. No es fácil de explicar. Pero mantengo mi promesa de qué volveré en breve. _

_Por lo tanto agradezco su cariño, su apoyo y ánimo que me daban. Todos los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora han sido mi impulso a seguir y no retirarme desde antes. Se los agradezco, de verdad —hace un corazón cómo los de Facebook—. ¡Son sensacionales! Muchas, muchas gracias por todo._

_Espero les haya gustado el one-shot n.n Y si quieren saber algo los links de dónde encontrarme están en mi perfil ;D _

_¡Saludos! _—_Les da un abrazo y les pasa chocolates disimuladamente_—. _¡Nos leemos en breve! (Tal vez) ¡Los quiero! ¿Ya se los dije? :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_No, todavía no._

* * *

**Copos de nieve**

**V**

_Charcos_

* * *

—Hay muchos charcos, ¿no lo cree señor Jaken?

—Eso es obvio, estuvo nevando.

Rin se aproximó al lugar dónde había más agua, la razón había sido el hecho de que vio algo de color azul en ese lugar y no quiso dejarlo ahí dado qué le podía pertenecer a una persona y ella podría devolvérselo.

Se agachó mojándose los pies con el agua fría, pero eso no le importó y levantó la bufanda que se encontraba en ese lugar. Una vez la tuvo entre sus manos se dio cuenta de qué tenía unas iniciales qué tendrían que haber sido tejidas: _"KH"_

—¿KH? —Mencionó atrayendo la atención del pequeño demonio, quién, se acercó a ver dicho objeto.

—¡Deja eso, niña! —Demandó el pequeño ser—. ¡Tenemos que irnos, el amo Sesshomaru…!

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —Salió Rin a su encuentro—. ¿Usted sabe a quién pertenece esto? —Y le mostró la bufanda.

Sesshomaru lo identificó inmediatamente, además, el olor de la sacerdotisa estaba en él, era muy tenue pero existía ahí. Así que asintió ante la mirada curiosa de su protegida.

—¿Enserio? —No pudo ocultar su felicidad y dio un pequeño brinco sin darse cuenta de que había un charco y de qué salpico un poco de agua—. Lo siento… —se disculpó un poco sonrojada por la pena—. Señor Sesshomaru, ¿usted podría entregarle esto a su dueño? —Le tendió la bufanda.

Obviamente Jaken que conocía a su amo, pensó que diría que no y seguiría su camino. Pero para sorpresa de éste, su amo tomó le prenda entre sus manos y dio un leve asentimiento. La sorpresa no tardó en hacer aparición en la facciones del pequeño Yōkai al ver tal escena. Pero Sesshōmaru ignoró eso, porqué ni él mismo sabía por qué había accedido a entregarle eso a la sacerdotisa.

* * *

**VI**

_Entrega_

* * *

Escaló las enredaderas para poder subir el interior del pozo y finalmente estar juntos con sus amigos. Esa vez había terminado sus exámenes con una calificación aceptable y se mostraba feliz, además, el frío empezaba a disminuir un poco cada vez más. Sonrió internamente al ver los rayos de sol dándole en la cara. ¡Cómo había extrañado esa sensación de calidez! Salió finalmente del pozo y cargando su gran mochila, empezó a caminar hacía la aldea de la anciana Kaede y además, iba tarareando una canción.

—Humana —esa voz, esa voz la detuvo.

De repente todo ruido cesó alrededor. Kagome lo miró, sorprendida.

¿Qué hacía Sesshōmaru ahí? Se preguntó aunque deducía que pronto lo averiguaría. —¿Qué quieres, Sesshōmaru? —Dijo al fin mientras ponía la mochila en el pasto mojado, después de todo pesaba mucho y no quería tenerla cargando.

Pero él no respondió, simplemente se acercó a ella, a lo que Kagome retrocedió un poco, aunque después se sintió tonta por dicha acción. El peliplata le tendió la bufanda que a ella se le había perdido hace días. La chica futurista miró su bufanda sorprendida de saber que era él el que la tenía y entonces, sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmín.

—¿T-Tú la tenías? —Pero no hubo respuesta. Sesshōmaru estaba por marcharse—. ¡Espera! ¿Tú me salvaste de morir?

—Es irrelevante.

—¡Claro que no lo es! —Le contradijo—. ¡Sesshōmaru, respóndeme!

—Eso no cambiaría nada.

Y con esa última palabra, se marchó. Y Kagome comprendió.

Era totalmente cierto, una afirmación o una negativa no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Además, lo único que ambos tenía en común en ese momento sería derrotar a Naraku y nada más. Pero, muy dentro de sí misma Kagome quería conocer si era cierto que él la había salvado y de ser así, quería saber la razón. Después de todo Sesshōmaru nunca tendría necesidad de salvarla, fácilmente podía haberla dejado morir congelada, dado que a él no le afectaría en nada.

Levantó su mochila y se la colocó en la espalda para continuar su camino, trató de dispersar su mente de lo que acaba de suceder, pero era inútil.

Kagome deseaba saber la verdad.

Y tal vez, su deseo le fuera concedido.

* * *

**VII**

_Respuestas_

* * *

—Estás diciendo mentiras —su hermana lo regaño—. ¿No te he dicho que siempre tienes que decir la verdad?

—¡Estoy siendo sincero! —La contradijo—. ¡Yo los vi! ¡Los Yōkais no son tan malos con los humanos!

La pelinegra seguía sin creerle ni una sola palabra. —Los Yōkais son malos —su semblante cambió y él vio tristeza en el rostro de ella—. ¡¿Se te ha olvidado que un Yōkai mató a nuestro padre?!

—No. Nunca se me olvidará.

—¡¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que los Yōkais son buenos?!

—Por qué yo los vi

—¡Mientes! —Hana —la hermana mayor del chico— gritó—. ¡Estás mintiendo! ¿Y qué tal si él la secuestró? ¿Qué tal si la volvió su esclava? ¡Es mentira qué la cuidó! ¡Estás mintiendo!

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —Volvió a repetir—. ¡Él la salvó! ¡Él salvó a la chica!

—No te creeré si no hay pruebas —solucionó al momento qué empezaba a ordenar la casa.

—¡¿Quieres pruebas?! ¡Pruebas tendrás, mujer de poca fé! —Gritó y se largó de ahí.

Hana miró a su hermano irse a buscar a una joven que seguramente ya estaría muerta. Siguió limpiando sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había dicho su hermano mejor, después de todo, era imposible que un Yōkai hubiera salvado a una humana.

* * *

Sonrió al verlo de nuevo juntos, entonces, la joven estaba bien, no había sido esclava ni nada por el estilo, así que ahora su hermana mayor no tenía otra opción más que creerle. Caminó detrás de la joven que llevaba algo realmente grande sobre la espalda.

—¡Espere, señorita! —Suplicó y pudo ver que ella se detenía.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó.

—Me preguntaba si usted quisiera venir conmigo para mostrarle a mí hermana qué… —no sabía cómo continuar, la joven lo miraba con mucha curiosidad sin entender realmente, así que se armó de valor y lo dijo—: los Yōkais no son tan malos como parecen y qué algunos hasta salvan a las humanas que les importan.

"_Qué les importan" _las palabras del chico retumbaron en la mente de Kagome y un rubor apreció en sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo sabes que un Yōkai me salvó?

—Porqué yo lo vi —confesó—. Usted iba caminando y cayó a la nieve, se estaba muriendo congelada. Yo iba a salir a rescatarla, pero… —bajó la mirada, apenado—, dudaba poder hacer algo. Iba a ir por ayuda pero ese Yōkai se acercó a usted y la cargó, usted señorita estaba temblando, sus labios se veían morados, así que en un acto involuntario se pegó al cuerpo de él buscando calor. —La sacerdotisa se sonrojó. ¡Ella había abrazado a Sesshōmaru y él no le había hecho nada!—. Así fue que me di cuenta, de qué no todos son malos…

La ojiazul sonrió al saber lo que había pasado. —Iré contigo. ¡Ah por cierto! Me llamo Kagome

—Me llamo Saíto —se presentó y empezó a caminar junto con la joven hasta su casa dónde su hermana tuvo que pedirle perdón por haber desconfiado de él.

* * *

**VIII**

_Copos de nieve_

* * *

Kagome caminó a paso lento hacía la cabaña de la anciana Kaede —finalmente— algo dentro de ella se sentía realmente de conocer la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado ese día. No sabía muy bien las razones detrás de la acción que realizo Sesshōmaru, pero no le importaba realmente mucho, lo único que le importaba era el simple hecho de que él no la había dejado sola a su suerte, sino que la había salvado.

Y eso significaba demasiado.

Le sonrió al cielo azulado por haber escuchado su deseo de conocer la verdad, y claro, de habérselo cumplido.

Ahora, simplemente esperaría, esperaría a ver que más decía el destino, que más le ponía en el futuro y secretamente, esperaba volver a tener recuerdos como ese. Recuerdos en los que él estaba involucrado.

Era increíble todo lo que un día de _copos de nieve_ ocasionaba.

**Fin.**

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Está vez vengo con un pedido… quisiera por favor que en sus reviews me dijeran si le gustó cómo está narrado. Es decir, ¿les gusta qué esté dividido por números romanos y por un subtítulo? ¿O lo prefieren al modo tradicional que solamente está dividido por una rayita? En verdad está opinión es súper importante para mí._

_2. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review diciéndome que les había gustado el One-Shot y que además, esperarían mi regresó a Fanfiction. ¡Qué alegría me causaron! Me sentí querida C: _

_3. Me disculpó de ante mano si hay algo de OoC pero, espero se entienda que estoy ya un poco oxidada:c _

_4. ¡Gracias a las que a través de las redes sociales me contactaron y me dieron ánimos! ¡Significan… mucho, mucho para mí!_

_¡Abrazos para todos! (Y no, no he vuelto, pero si ya tenía los one-shot's ¿para qué hacerlos esperar más?) (¿Dije "one-shot's? ¿Qué otro he actualizado? Buajaja(?))_

_Breen. _


End file.
